Resident Evil: In Too Deep
by Alice-2000
Summary: Two girls are about to go to a party but get sidetrack as the dead begin to walk...Adrenalin takes over and the ass kicken begins...please R


Resident Evil: In Too Deep  
  
  
  
13 year old Felicia Parker ran frantically down the street in a despreat attempt to get home. Felicia had dark auburn hair usually in a ponytail and blue eyes, she lived in a complex in a city called Victoria which she called boring as hell. She saw her mom standing in the front yard waiting for her.  
  
Felicia: Mom why did you call me!  
  
Mom: I just wanted to tell that for the party at your dad's work is in 3 hours and we have to leave early so you and Sara can walk there  
  
Felicia: Please tell me why the frick that is sooooo important to get me out of gymnastics?  
  
Mom: Cause I did'nt want you and Sara expecting us to pick you up and waiting there for 3 hours  
  
Felicia: Where is she?  
  
Mom: Inside waiting for you, Oh and I want you guys to eat dinner before you leave  
  
Felicia mumbled to herself as she walked inside putting her silver cellphone on the table, she walked upstairs trying to flatten her hair that got quite messy when she made her dash home. 13 year old Sara Ferland was sitting on Felicia's bed straightening out her dress. Sara was her best friend, they had known each other since kindergarden but did'nt really become friends until 7th grade, she had long blond hair, blue eyes and lived in the same complex as Felicia, in fact she was the manager's daughter. Sara looked up from her dress.  
  
Sara: Helloooo!  
  
Felicia: Does mom really have to call me in the middle of gymnastics and...  
  
Mom: Were going now!!  
  
Felicia: Ok bye mom see you at the party  
  
Sara: Bye bye  
  
The door shut and her mom left  
  
Sara: Continue  
  
Felicia: Ok, and make me run my ass off just to get home. I mean she freaked me out, I thought something bad had happened but noooo she just wanted to "inform me" why the hell could'nt she have done it on the phone!  
  
Sara: Rrrright  
  
Felicia inhaled, trying to calm down, she pulled out a big box of make up.  
  
Felicia: Ok, were gonna do our hair and put on our make up now but not the lipstick and then we will order  
  
Sara: PIZZA!  
  
Felicia: Umm...sure  
  
They did their hair and make up. this took them in total about an hour. They decided not to put their dresses on yet because they knew that they would spill pizza sauce on them. They looked nice, both with shimmery eye shadow and eyeliner on. They had their hair up in messy buns with little strands at the front.  
  
Sara: Where are we gonna order from?  
  
Felicia: Domino's  
  
Sara: But that place is downtown, it will take them half an hour just to get here  
  
Felicia: Oohhh half an hour  
  
Felicia and Sara laughed  
  
Felicia: You know that is the best place to order so why not?  
  
Sara: Fine...but that means we get Pepsi with it  
  
Felicia: I was gonna do that anyways  
  
Sara: Damnit  
  
Felicia grabbed the phone and dialed the number and put it on speaker phone  
  
Sara: Holy shit, you can dial that quicker than your own number  
  
Felicia smiled sheepishly. They picked up the phone  
  
Lady: Domino's pizza may I help you?  
  
Felicia: Yeah, can I get large... What kinda pizza?  
  
Sara: Pepperoni  
  
Felicia: One large pepperoni pizza with a 2L Pepsi please  
  
Lady: Will that be all?  
  
Felicia: Yes  
  
Lady: Ok what is your...OH MY GOD!  
  
Felicia and Sara both jumped back from the phone as the girl shrieked suddenly they heard the phone hit the floor.  
  
Felicia: What the fuck?  
  
Sara: Call back....someone probably just dumped water down her back or something  
  
Felicia called back but there was no answer, Felicia and Sara exchanged nervous looks  
  
Sara: What the hell happened there?  
  
Felicia: I don't fricken know....looks like its canned ravioli tonight  
  
Felicia and Sara laughed, nervous laughter, they decided just to shrug it off for now. They started eating their sad excuse for dinner  
  
Sara: Lets watch some TV  
  
Felicia: What do you wanna watch?  
  
Sara: Barney....just kidding...how about the news, I wanna see if they show that big fire that happened down town near that big mansion.  
  
Felicia: Oh yeah I heard about that  
  
Felicia turned on the TV and switched it to the news. It read "Technical difficulty's please stand by"  
  
Felicia: Damnit!  
  
Sara: Ok then lets watch Simpsons  
  
Felicia: Ok  
  
They finished their dinner and got into their dresses. Felicia wore a red spagetti strap dress that cut off to the side and black "short" shorts . Sara Wore a black dress that had one sleeve and it was short in the front but longer in the back. They walked up to the front door and grabbed their high heels.  
  
Sara: This is gonna be interesting  
  
Felicia: What?  
  
Sara: Our feet are gonna be killing us from walking there  
  
Felicia thought for a second.  
  
Felicia: How about this, we put our heels in a plastic bag and change them when we get there and we will just wear our boots or something to walk there, sound good?  
  
Sara: Sure  
  
So they did that, Felicia wore knee high black boots and Sara wore knee high black lace up boots, they walked outside and began walking to the museum where her dad worked. Suddenly Sara stopped and pointed  
  
Sara: Is'nt that Emily?  
  
Felicia: Yeah  
  
Sara: She looks pretty frickin hammered  
  
A girl in about her mid 20's limped and tipped down the street. Felicia and Sara giggled until she came closer, they noticed blood around her mouth  
  
Felicia: Oh god!!  
  
She ran up to Emily who looked really pale with scratches on her face and blood stains on her clothes. Suddenly Emily lunged at Felicia making inhuman growling noises  
  
Felicia: Ahhhhh!!!  
  
Sara: Shit!!  
  
Felicia was trying to hold her away as she attempted to bite her. Felicia pushed her away and grabbed a large stick from the ground and shoved it in her stomach but she still lunged at her. Felicia held Emily's chin, she twisted Emily's neck and she fell to the ground limp.  
  
Sara: What the fuck was that, are you okay?  
  
Felicia: Yeah but she fuckin tried to bite me, she did'nt get me though  
  
Sara: That thing tried to bite you!?  
  
Felicia: Yup, I stabbed her right threw the fuckin stomach and she did'nt even notice until I broke her neck.  
  
Felicia and Sara stared at the thing that was Emily suddenly they heard a moan. They turned around too see about 3 of them coming at them. They did'nt know what they were but they will soon find out......  
  
---Yes yes I know its suspenceful. But don't worry I will write more :). Please tell me what you think of it so far--- See ya 


End file.
